


Sister Bonding

by BlackWingBecci



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Thénardier family feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWingBecci/pseuds/BlackWingBecci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Éponine and Azelma sort out Christmas presents for the boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sister Bonding

Éponine hums to herself as she wraps the last few presents for the boys. She was using mixed scraps of Christmas wrapping paper she had nicked from the Amis. But she doesn’t think her sib-lings will mind if they have one present wrapped in red shiny paper and one in blue paper covered in smiling snowmen. Because they’re actually getting Christmas presents this year.

Éponine had saved and scrounged the last few months leading up to Christmas. After she had got-ten custody of Gavroche and the boys earlier on in the year, she had promised herself she would do everything she could to make up for all the shitty they’ve gone through. She had planned eve-rything perfectly for the holidays this year, but then when she got home earlier this evening with the final presents and sat down to wrap them while the boys got ready for bed, she realised she had forgotten to get any wrapping paper. The shops were already closed and she was left with presents she couldn’t wrap.

She panicked, to the point where she had convinced herself Christmas was completely ruined, when Azelma came home. AT first Éponine thought she would just go straight to her room as usual – an obvious response to how bitter she was over being forced to live with Éponine and not their father – but Azelma hadn’t. She had taken in Éponine’s frazzled state and the unwrapped presents and figured out the situation immediately. Half an hour and a few calls later, and their apartment was steadily filling with bits and pieces of wrapping paper that the Amis had left over. Éponine real-ised she shouldn’t have underestimated Azelma, because even though she resented her older sister, she still cared for her younger brothers a great deal.

Éponine finishes wrapping the last present just moments before Azelma puts a cup of coffee on the table beside her. Éponine looks up to smile her thanks but Azelma is already staring stubbornly at the T.V. as she flicks through the channels. The older sister simply puts the wrapped presents under the tree and then joins Azelma on the settee with the coffee. The two sisters watch the T.V. in silence, and to anyone else it would be awkward and uncomfortable, but Éponine is happy. They aren’t fighting or screaming at each other like they usually do when they’re in the same room. It’d not much, but it is progress. And that’s really all Éponine wants for Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr - blackwingbecci


End file.
